The End Of An Era
by RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe
Summary: The aftermath of the battle leaves Harry grief- stricken. Who can help him? A little Hinny fluff, to celebrate the BIG NEWS OF A NEW FILM! Also I had to write a short story for English and I gave this in. Rated T for mentions of suicide.


**Note: some lines are quotes from the book and film. They do not belong to me. The rest does though. **

Harry had thought he never would have lived to see this day. The day his youngest son left for the one place he had called home, the only place he had found friendship, and comfort and love. It had been 19 years since the Battle Of Hogwarts. Since then he had rebuilt his life. Found love in the most unexpected place. He remembered the aftermath. Still had nightmares. Coming back to the castle with Ron and Hermione, still hand in hand. He had made his way around the survivors, shaking hands, whispering words of encouragement, while all the time, the gaping hole in his heart grew and grew. This was _his _fault. _His _fault that George had been left without his twin. _His _fault that Teddy Lupin would grow up an orphan. After a while he felt he had had enough. He pulled on the invisibility clock and slipped away. He had found what he had been looking for quite quickly. The Astromany Tower. The place his greatest teacher Dumbledore, had fallen to his death; where Snape had said the unforgivable words. But Snape wasn't to blame anymore. Harry was. Snape, despite all of Harry's misgivings had been the good guy after all. He had loved Lilly, but Lilly had never loved him back. She had loved James and Harry. Now Harry knew why Snape had hated him so much. His eye's, Snape's dying words. Everyone was dying because of him! He uttered a single swear word, then looked out over the view of the lake and destroyed castle. He stepped over the railing, and leaned forward, holding the railing with his hands. The breeze on his face, the wind in his hair. Maybe if Voldemort had just chucked him off the Tower like Dumbledore, then maybe he might have won_. Neither can win while the other survives. _The words of the fateful prophecy that had led to all of this. Well, Harry decided, that is exactly what was going to happen. He couldn't live with himself after causing all this death and destruction. He didn't care anymore. He didn't even care that Voldemort was dead. He simply wanted a way out of his overwhelming grief. He leant forward as far as he could go, so that when he did let go, he would simply fall.

_Falling's just like flying except there's a more permanent destination._

He would fly and be free at last. He prepared himself to let go. Then quite suddenly a single quiet voice came from behind him.

"Don't"

It was Ginny.

"Why not?" he snapped harshly. "I caused all of this! This is my fault! They are all dead because of me! I'm no good for you Ginny. I'm broken" his voice broke on the last word.

"It's not your fault-" Ginny started but Harry interrupted her

"Yes it bloody well is! I killed Fred, and Tonks and Lupin, and Sirius!" He turned to face her; keeping his hands still firmly on the railing "Did you know what you were getting into when we set up Dumbledore's Army? This is war, Ginny and nobody wins!"

"You're wrong" said Ginny "and don't argue" she said sharply as Harry opened his mouth to reply.  
"This was war. Voldemort has gone. It was his fault those people died, not yours. We all knew what we were getting into. It might be weeks or months or years, but we will rebuild and move on. Who knows, maybe in 20 years you will be waving goodbye to your own kids, as they go to Hogwarts."

"Who would want me?" said Harry bitterly, not noticing that Ginny was creeping closer to him.

"I would" said Ginny simply "I do."

She held out her hand.

"Take my hand"

Slowly, carefully, Harry did so and climbed back over the railing into Ginny's arms. She held him tight, sensing his need for warmth and comfort. He tilted her head back slightly, and kissed her, hesitantly at first. When they broke apart they simply stared at each other for a while.

"Together" Ginny finally whispered "or not at all"

The years flew by. Though Harry and Ginny married within a year of Ginny leaving Hogwarts, it took Ginny another 4 years for her to persuade Harry to have children. However, the moment Harry first held his son, James Sirius Potter in his arms, he was so overwhelmed with love, he couldn't think of ever not wanting a child. James was followed by two siblings, Albus and Lily. As Harry waved goodbye to his youngest son, he felt a hand drop into his own.

"He'll be all right" Ginny murmured in his ear. Harry got a feeling she wasn't just talking about Albus. Harry lifted his hand and touched the lighting shaped scar on his forehead that had caused him so much trouble.

"I know he will" he murmured back.

The scar had not pained Harry for 19 years.

All was well.


End file.
